Draco (Kasumi12346)
|kanji = |romanji = |alias = The Flaming Dragon |name = Draco |race = Pocket Spirit |gender = Male |age = Unknown |height = 2 ft 0 in (Dormant Form) 3 ft 7 in (Flare Mode) 5 ft 7 in (Attack Form) 7 ft 0 in (Antiquity Form) |weight = 19 lb (Dormant Form) 42 lb (Flare Mode) 200 lb (Attack Form) 244 lb (Antiquity Form) |hair = Orange |eyes = Blue |birthdate = Unknown |blood type = Unknown |affiliation = Hyakki Yagyō (Loosely affiliated) |previous affiliation = |occupation = Mage |previous occupation = |team = |previous team = |partner = Daisuke Rinku Daisuke's other Pocket Spirits |previous partner = None |base of operations = Neo Arcadia |status = Alive |relatives = Unknown |magic = Fire Magic Wind Magic}} Draco is a powerful draconic Pocket Spirit that uses Fire and Wind Magic. He is Daisuke's first Pocket Spirit and arguably his strongest. Their long years of being together has caused them to have a very close bond that goes way beyond the relationship of contractor and contractee. Appearance Personality Relationships History Synopsis Equipment Magic and Abilities Fire Magic Fire Magic is Draco's most used form of magic. This form of magic revolves around fire and heat. Obviously, this allows him to produce, summon, have immunity to, absorb, and have absolute control over both heat and fire. Due to his draconic nature, Draco's Fire Magic has been described as very dragon-like, causing most people to actually mistake him for a dragon. *'Dragon's Roar:' This basic spell allows Draco to dramatically and instantly increase the heat around him by letting out a loud draconic roar. The heat is increased so much that Draco is able to reduce a large portion of a forest to ashes nearly instantaneously. *'Overheat:' Overheat is less of a spell and more of an ability that Draco has due to his skill with Fire Magic. This ability allows the fire Draco produces to become stronger as he becomes more frustrated. At this ability's peak, Draco's flames can become so powerful that it becomes difficult or even impossible for the strongest of Slayer's to consume. *'Flare Mode:' *'Fire Gun:' Fire Gun is one of Draco's simplest spells. To use it, Draco flows a tiny bit of magic power to the tip of his tail before flicking his tail in the opponent's direction. The magic power within the tail causes a lot of magic power enhanced embers to be fired at the opponent from the eternal flame at the tip of his tail. Each ember is capable of inflicting a first to second degree burn. **'Fire Cannon:' Draco points at his opponent with his tail and channels his magic power to the flame at the tip of his tail. He compresses the magic power to its utmost limit before releasing it. This causes a giant fireball to be fired from his tail. Upon contact, the fireball will engulf the opponent in fire leaving third degree burns and creating a giant crater around the opponent. *'Tail Bash:' *'Dragon Breath:' Dragon Breath is Draco's signature spell and one of the first spells he learned. Draco gathers a fire in his mouth and energizes it with his magic power. Once energized, he compresses it slightly before opening his mouth and releasing a large column of flames from his mouth. Depending on how much magic power was used, two things can happen when the flames make contact with its target. It can either simply inflict the foe with potentially fatal burns or it can launch the foe across large distances while simultaneously leaving them with a second degree burn. Unlike most Slayer breath attacks, Draco can continuously release the fire allowing him to continuously harm the foe. **'Incineration Blast:' *'Pyro Vortex:' A simple spell that allows Draco to trap the foe in a vortex of flames. The intense of heat of flames will continuously burn the foe until the fire is extinguish or there is nothing left. As the flames are summoned and not produced, Draco is able to use this spell no matter how far away he is from the opponent. *'Pyro Fang:' Draco cloaks his fangs in extremely hot fire before preceding to bite the foe. As Draco's fangs bite into the foe, the flames begin to burn the foe from the inside out. Even once Draco has released the foe from his jaws, they opponent's insides will continue to burn for a couple of minutes. *'Blazing Fury:' *'Dragon Eruption:' Dragon Eruption is one of Draco's most powerful spells. This power is the source of its one drawback: it takes a couple of seconds to recover from using the spell due to how tiring it is. Draco cloaks himself in an aura of extremely hot flames. He then channels a lot of his magic to the flames causing its destructive power to increase dramatically. Draco focuses the aura of flames to his right fist as he punches the ground in front of him. Upon contact, the flames are directed into the ground and travel toward the opponent. Once the flames are directly under the foe they erupt from the ground, creating a giant fiery explosion. The explosion is extremely large and powerful, capable of obliterating nearly anything caught within the explosion. *'Dragon's Flight:' When he is in his Attack Form, Draco launches himself upward as he rotates his body at high speeds. As he launches himself, Draco surrounds his body is bright red flames that have been infused with his magic power. The force of the launch propels the foe upwards with great force as the flames leave them with third degree burns. Wind Magic *'Tornado Punch:' *'Hurricane Kick:' *'Dive Bomb:' While in his Attack Form, Draco grabs a hold of his opponent before launching himself into the sky. Once has reached a high enough altitude he nosedives towards the ground as he surrounds himself in and aura of gale force winds. Right before impact with the ground, Draco lets go of the foe before blasting them toward the ground with the aura of gale force winds. If it is successful the enemy will hit the ground with enough force to create a giant crater. The force of the impact is enough to severely harm the foe's body, against some enemies this spell is capable of shattering every single bone in their body. *'Rising Dragon:' Draco enters his Attack Form and surrounds his body in numerous blades of wind as he launches toward the sky with his wings. Any enemy nearby will be hit by the blades of wind, causing them to potentially shred to ribbons. He can increase the power of the attack by rotating his body at high speeds as he takes off. Pocket Spirit Physiology *'Dormant Form:' **'Heat Immunity:' **'Enhanced Durability and Speed:' *'Attack Form:' **'Near-Draconic Physical Prowess:' **'Heat Immunity:' **'Basic Fire Manipulation:' *'Antiquity Form:' **'Draconic Physical Prowess:' **'Heat Immunity:' **'Fire Manipulation:' Magic Power *'Dragon's Scratch:' *'Dragon's Growl:' Trivia *Draco was based off of Charizard, specifically Red's Charizard. **Overheat was based off of Charizard's most common ability: Blaze. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Pocket Spirits Category:Pet Category:Fire Magic User Category:Wind Magic User